


A letter to last a lifetime

by Mrstarkidontfeelsogood



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Poor Peter, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrstarkidontfeelsogood/pseuds/Mrstarkidontfeelsogood
Summary: Peter has a lot going on in his life and doesn't know how to cope. Tony on the other hand just wants to help.





	1. Dear Tony

**Author's Note:**

> So I just want to say that English isn't my first language and I'm sorry for any mistakes that I make. It would be really appreciated if you could correct me.

Dear Tony,  
To be honest I'm not quite sure how I should begin this or how I'm supposed to be able to write this whole thing actually. I just figured that it would be unfair to you to not write something. First I wanted to send you a voicemail, but I was scared that you might pick up your phone. And you always did when I called you.

And for that I am so so grateful.You made me feel special. You really did. Every time we were working together in your lab you acted like the universe was evolving around me. Like I am the only thing that matters to you.I loved those long nights in the lab with you. When we ended up falling asleep because we had worked for an ungodly amount of hours.

Unfortunately the rest of my life isn't so wonderful.

I get bullied in school a lot. They always call me some stupid names, and I was fine with it. Of course, it hurt, but I was always able to brush it off thanks to you and Aunt May.  
But it was getting worse over the last months. They push me around. Steel my stuff. Some of them even waited for me on my way home one night.  
I got a lot of bruises that night. They kicked and boxed me unti I fell unconscious.

Of course you noticed it the next day and I really wanted to tell you about it. I really wanted you to believe me but I couldn't. I just wanted to be the brave superhero everyone wanted me to be. So I stayed silent and hope that they eventually would stop. But they didn't. You were hurt, I could see that I believe everybody could. It still breaks my heart to think about the way you looked at me.

I can't do this any more I tried to live. For you because I know that my leaving will hurt you and I never wanted that.

I am so incredibly sorry.

Please believe me.

But everybody will be better off without me. The bullies at school will finally be happy and you will don't have to worry any more about me.

So this it is. Please be happy ok? I know that is a stupid thing to write but I really want you to be happy.

You mean the world to be, you will always be like a father to me.

I love you dad.

-Peter 


	2. 2

It was a busy day at the tower. Each of the Avengers minding his or her own business.

Like normally, Tony Stark sat in his lab tinkering on a new suit. He worked for several hours and was only interrupted by his stomach craving for something edible. His vision went black for a moment from standing up so quick.

An empty coffee cup in hand he made his way to the kitchen. Passing Peters room Tony decided to check in on the kid. The door was slightly open, so he saw the unmade bed immediately. Chuckling he asks himself how Peter, the kid who was a perfectionist in the lab, could be so messy in his room. Opening the door completely he notices that Peter was nowhere to be found.

_He must be with Ned. Or he is visiting his aunt._

Tony shrug it off and continued his way to the kitchen.

**Later that day.**

All the Avengers sat at the dinner table and waited for Steve to finish cooking. Everyone was chatting but Bruce suddenly wondered about the empty seat next to Tony.

“Hey Tony, where is Peter? Isn't he hungry as well?”

“I checked his room a few hours ago, but he wasn't there. He is probably eating at his aunts place but I told FRIDAY to tell me when he is back.”

Tony tried to hide the worry on his face but Bruce could see right through him. He smiled at Tony like he wants to say ' Everything is alright. The boy just misses his aunt. Don't worry'.

“Peter isn't here? That is my chance to get my books back that he is hiding for weeks now” Nat throws in and stands up heading towards the kids room. Everybody at the table smiles about the usually so cold faced Natasha. They all love Peter like their own child, and she is no exception. They bonded about their love for books from the beginning on and are friends since then.

“Food is ready” Steve called from the kitchen and brought the steaming pans in the living room. For a while every one was eating quietly until Nat came back.

Her face was as white as a wall, and she was shivering really badly. Bruce obviously notices it straight away and jumps up. “Nat. Hey, Nat. What is going on? Don't you feel so good?” He guides her to the nearest chair.

The ex assassin tries to speak but gets interrupted by sobs. Everybody has stopped now and just stares at her. Neither of them saw her crying once.

Tony knows that there must be wrong. He can feel it in his guts.

Finally, Nat calms herself to a point where she is at least partially able to speak. “To-Tony. Its P-p-peter.”

Only now see the others the white envelope in her hands. The blood drains from Tony face, and he takes it as fast as he can. With shivering hands he rips open the envelope with his name on it. He starts to read while every one stares at him. Expecting some sort of reaction or explanation but all Tony could do is reading the letter over and over again while sobbing uncontrollably.

So Bruce takes the paper and reads over it really quickly. Trying to control the sadness in himself he just tells the team as calm as possible:

“We gotta get moving. NOW. Peter is in immediate danger, and we don't know where he is. Tony maybe you should stay here. You wouldn't be a great help in your current condition” He realizes to late how cold that sounds.

"NO! HE IS MY CHILD AND I WILL NOT SIT AROUND WHILE HE NEEDS ME!" He screamed while throwing his cup on the table and jumping off his seat.

The rest of the Avengers now knows what is happening so everyone jumps up to find their little man of spiders and keep him from making an enormous mistake.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm re-upload this because my first version was ... interesting.


End file.
